Cast Him In
by Varyssa
Summary: Kain returns to his own time after restoring the pillars. One-shot set after Defiance. (C'mon! Review, it's only a one shot!) x


Disclaimer – Do not own that wonderful series that is LOK sigh

Summary – Kain returns to his own time after restoring the pillars after Defiance. Written from Kain's P.O.V.

Cast Him In

"_Cast him in."_ No matter how many times I think about it, no matter how many times I replay the events, I reach the same conclusion.

"_Cast him in." _Those were the three words that set this tragedy in motion. Those words proved to be even more monumental than my words when I refused the sacrifice all those centuries ago.

I didn't have to explain my decision. Not to anyone. I am Kain. I answer to no-one. They all assumed it was jealousy. Let them assume. They couldn't even begin to imagine the truth. Would they believe it? Even if I'd shared the reason with them, if I'd revealed Nosgoth's future to them, would they believe it?

It had taken me time to believe. When I first looked into the time streams I found it hard to believe my first born would have played such a part in the redemption of Nosgoth. Anyway, I wouldn't have shared the truth with them, even if I were inclined to. What would it accomplish? They were all doomed. More from my corrupt soul, that had given them vampiric life, than the wraith that would come, exacting vengeance.

I often wondered how his death affected them.

Turel was happy. That much was obvious, second best no longer, he had cast him in with a smug smile. Then there was Dumah. He and Raziel were friends, friends more than brothers. It had pained him to be one of the two that threw him to the endless torment they knew he'd endure. Rahab was sad...or was he? One could never read the fourth's emotions, he was always calm, serene, like the water he so loved. He hid his emotions well. And of course, Zephon. I doubt the events affected him at all. He went on with his business, plotting his brothers' downfall, absorbed in his petty schemes as always. No, I think Raziel's death passed Zephon, he paid no heed to it. Finally, Melchiah. I don't think he was much affected by it either. The gap of power between him and my first born was vast, they had never been rivals, never been friends. They would talk to each other when it was required, but I doubt Raziel's death held any real bearing with Melchiah.

I think I was the one who was most affected. All they lost was security, I lost my most loyal servant...more than that...my friend.

Ah, here it is. The throne room. Here is where he stood, presenting his wings to me. I wonder if he'd considered my reaction. He must have, surely. I was his lord and sire, he knew to evolve before me would be considered the utmost crime. I wonder if he considered the punishment he'd endure. Even if he had, he could not fathom the punishment I was forced to subject him to and the destiny he would suffer because of it.

This is where he stood. The right side of my throne, the pillar of balance. It is beautiful once more. Pure and uncorrupted. The new vampire guardians will keep them this way, the way they should be. Perfect.

There is no place for me now. My long life has run its course. I am alone. My empire has failed, my lieutenants destroyed, even that damned spectre is gone. Summoned to him to be imprisoned in the blade. Imprisoned, from one confinement to another. At least now she will leave me in peace.

I arrive on that fateful ledge. This is where it began. The Lake of the Dead. This is where I damned my first born to the eternal torment of the abyss and then the cruel destiny fate had planned.

I'd do anything to have him back. My servant, my friend, my son. The love I held for him ran deeper than the love of any father for his child. I would rewrite history again and again, just to have him by my side once more, where he belongs.

I'd considered it. When I stood after defeating the false god, when I stood before the pillars, restored, uncorrupted and pure, he should have been beside me, not imprisoned in this blade I carry. But I cannot. To revive Raziel would be to damn Nosgoth once more. He knew the sacrifice, but I have to live with it. I suppose I should be thankful I do not live with it long.

I look down into the swirling, green vortex, listening to the screams echo through the valley. I heard these screams countless times and yet the only scream that bothered me was his. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him being dragged to the edge, I heard his last scream. Funny how the only scream that didn't linger in these hills lingered in my mind. Even now.

I turn the Reaver over in my hands. I can almost feel his presence. I can almost hear his voice in my head, trying to talk me out of this, as I know he would. I must I miss him more than I realize. I return the Reaver to it's place on my back. At least he is with me, in a sense. He is where he should be, "my right hand," forever.

I look down into the abyss.

"Cast him in."

End

A/N – I thought bits were a bit abrupt especially the end, but anyway...please review people , PLEASE! x


End file.
